Emi Parker: Modern Day Thief
by 97JesusFreak97
Summary: Emi Parker is a master thief who gave up the life of a thief to live a normal life. Unfortunately, Emi gets thrown back into that life after her brother James, who works for the corrupt conman Owen Jones, needs help to pay off his debt. Will Emi be able to go help her brother or will her hatred for Jones drive her to revenge? Based off the TV show Leverage.


Author's note: Just to clarify, this story doesn't have any of the Leverage characters but the idea from my story is based off the show. The characters in this story, Emi Parker, James Parker and Owen Jones are all mine.

This story is also my first on fanfiction so any suggestions, opinions or advice anyone has I'd greatly appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

_ Click! _ I smiled as the lock snapped and I yanked the door open. _Nothing's better than hearing the sweet, satisfying click of a door or safe unlocking_, I thought as I silently creep into the room. It was pitch-black yet I knew the room like the back of my head. It took hours of pouring over blueprints and schematics for me to memorize the entire layout of the room but it was worth it as I zipped across the room to my destination without slamming or bumping into anything. Soon, I was standing right in front of the safe. I slowly rested my head on the door of the safe and using a lock pick I coaxed the lock open in a matter of seconds. I smirked as the door swung open, _this is just too easy._ I gently lifted my prize, the Rosaline diamonds. I held them in the palm of my hand for a few seconds basking in their beauty. The diamonds gleamed faintly as the light of the safe shone on them. I quickly shut the door to the safe, re-locking it and carefully put the diamonds in a box that went into my bag.

I closed my eyes imagining the layout of the room and once again made my way across. _It'll only be a matter of minutes before the security guards get here, _I thought as I opened the door and crept into the hallway. "Why, hello there, my dear Emi." I froze in place, my hands still near the lock of the door. I quickly shook my head in frustration. It was none other than the greatest conman ever, scumbag of the year and also my ex-employer, Owen Jones. "Well now, it's quite the surprise seeing you here my old friend." Jones smiled maliciously at me. My eyes narrowed slightly as he went on, "Care to indulge why you're here?" _As if you didn't know already, scumbag._ I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Not bothering to wait for my reply, Jones continued on, ignoring my annoyance completely. "It seems I require your assistance. I'd be quite appreciative if you came quietly." His malicious smile appeared yet again. "Without a struggle, if you don't mind. I'd hate to make such a mess." Jones' words were emphasized as his bodyguards flexed their muscles. I clenched my fists, desperately trying to figure a way out of this. "Emi, if I were you I'd just do what he says and come quietly. It's not like you have much of a choice if you get my drift." I whipped my head around to peer behind Jones and his massively large bodyguards to see the last person I expected to see…my older brother, James.

_ That complete idiot!_ I thought as Jones' bodyguards escorted my brother and me towards our destination, wherever our destination was. "I know you're pretty upset right now but listen, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. I owe Jones at lot of money. And helping him get you was part of the deal to pay off my debt." My brother nervously said, trying to convince me that none of this had anything to do with him. _Yeah, right, bro. This has everything to do with you, bonehead, _I thought and remained silent. "Look, all Jones needs is for us to do this one little gig and then we're home free. No biggie. Just some simple little job he needs us to do. We'll be fine." It sounded like James was trying to convince himself more than me. The bodyguard roughly grabbed my arm to turn me in the right direction. _This guy is ticking me off and if he doesn't let go of my arm I'm going to- _Whatever threat I was going to come up with vanished instantly as I looked up at the skyscraper we had been heading towards. On the very top of the massive skyscraper was a sign, Bio-Med Enterprises. _So this is where Jones hides his secret thievery organization! _I thought begrudgingly impressed.

After we entered the building and filed into the elevator we finally got to our destination. It was a rather large modern-edge apartment, wood flooring all over, leather seats and high-end appliances in the kitchen and living room. This place even had a Playstation3 and an Xbox 360. _I'm in heaven, _I thought briefly but then mentally slapped myself. _Get a reality check! Jones wants us to get something valuable and my guess is it's going to be difficult, _I told myself just as Jones walked in. "Now, let's get down to business as I'm sure you're both very eager to get started." Jones' stupid smirk was back. "I need you two to sneak into my own company, delete very specific documents and plant false ones in their place." _Hmm. Sounds easy enough._ I surprisingly thought. "Oh and did I mention you only have twelve hours to figure out a plan to get in and delete the documents." _This guy sure knows how to annoy the heck out of me_. "Sir," my brother began hesitantly, "twelve hours isn't nearly enough time to properly check all the security systems, layouts and schematics for the building, let alone actually breaking in to delete these documents." I shook my head. _Man, could my brother be such a wimp around this guy._ "In twelve hours those stupid documents will be deleted. But we'll need supplies." I spoke directly to Jones. He smirk returned, "Well, James you should really learn more from your sister here. Of course, my men will give you everything you need to get access into the building." Finally James and I were left alone to figure out what the heck we were going to do.

After spending 7 hours going over the schematics and layouts of each level of the building, James and I had finally come up with a plan. "Are you sure about this?" James asked me. I crossed my arms as I leaned against the kitchen counter. "Yes, I'm sure. I work better when I'm on my own. You worry about the security rooms and the surveillance cameras and I'll worry about those documents" I told him matter-of-factly, though honestly I was pretty unsure. Bio-Med Enterprises was a massive international medicine company that developed all sorts of drugs and prescriptions that many powerful individuals, including average citizens, bought on a daily basis. I wasn't sure why Jones wanted us to delete specific documents unless they could somehow cripple the company. The security would be extremely difficult to deal with, especially with such a short amount of planning. Getting in would be easy, getting out…not so much.

Huffing, I crawled on my belly through the air ventilation shafts. "For such a large, profitable company…you'd think they'd have larger ventilation shafts. Geez." I muttered out loud, completely irritated and uncomfortable. I looked down at my watch, 12:30pm. I grunted. _Only two hours left._ From memorizing the layout of the shafts, I took a left which would lead me straight towards the company's main data room that held all files, accounts, and documents. I came to a halt as I quickly pulled out my pocket knife and unscrewed the top of the vent. I slithered out making a slight thudding noise as my feet touched the ground. I silently dashed over to the main computer and began to access the documents Jones wanted deleted. Just before clicking delete, my eyes were drawn to the words on the document. Cursing myself for wasting time, yet intrigued by wanting to see what Jones wanted gone so badly, I began to skim over the documents. "No way," I softly gasped as I read. Apparently, the company had developed a new prescription drug for cancer called Extax, which had done more harm than good to the clients who tried it. Basically, this drug killed more individuals than it saved. As I continued to read tears started to well up. So many families had lost love ones who had tried Extax - children, teens, and adults. Companies like Bio-Med Enterprises rolled roughshod over the average citizen, playing on their desperation and fierce desire to live, just to get money. It was sickening.

_ Beep!_ My phone lit up and silently buzzed. It was a text message from my brother. _Yo. Delete the docs yet? One hour left sis. Hurry up. I got you an exit. _I slipped my phone back into my pocket and stood up hesitantly. I grabbed the hard drive Jones had given me that held the false documents and slowly put it on the computer. I was going to plant the false ones like Jones wanted but I wasn't going to delete the real documents. Instead I put the real documents onto the hard drive then shut down the computer. _No, way am I letting Jones and Bio-Med get away with this. I'm done,_ I thought. I was going to help those poor families who had lost their loves ones because of that stupid drug, Extax…and get revenge on Jones.


End file.
